


Il gioco delle parti

by LaraDAmore



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Sentimental, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: "Mi piaci, accidenti a te! Hai giocato sporco, incasinando tutto. Sai, dovresti provare come ci si sente a rivestire il ruolo del molesto compagno di scuola, pur di poterti stare accanto. Guidato da questo velenoso bisogno, ti cerco e ti trovo ovunque tu sia. Sempre."





	

**_Il_** chiacchiericcio delle ragazze intorno a me continua incessante. Si affannano tanto per strapparmi briciole di attenzione, ma io, invece, non vedo altro che te.  
Proprio così, Rosso. Non puoi sfuggirmi, anche se fai il possibile per renderti trasparente.  
Seduto su una panca poco distante, fingi di non esserti accorto di me; ti ostini così tanto che scoppierei a ridere di gusto, non fossi impegnato a dare retta a questi monotoni convenevoli. Irritanti, senza dubbio, ma comunque un ottimo alibi per poterti osservare con calma, e al momento opportuno, avvicinarti.  
  
Con quale scusa? Oh, Beh. Stai certo che mi verrà in mente.  
Ti accigli più del solito, quando alla fine mi decido a venirti incontro. Sopporti a denti stretti le mie poche parole e guardi in basso per slegarti dalla mia invadenza. Ti atteggi a duro, a dispetto del timore che provi. Tremi anche un po', portando il collo di una bottiglia d'acqua sulle tue labbra arricciate. In un attimo di sincerità provo a dirtelo, ma l'intenzione resta appesa alla strafottenza del mio ghigno.  
E forse è meglio così. Avrei trasgredito alle regole del gioco delle parti fatto di botte, bugie e silenzi. Il nostro inconfessabile gioco in cui tu porti una maschera da battaglia e io la mia. Ferrea, forgiata dalla mia sicurezza a difesa dei miei reali sentimenti per te.  
Non lo senti, il chiasso dentro al mio petto? Non lo leggi nei miei occhi?  
Vedendo l'agitazione con cui mi neghi di bere dalla tua bottiglietta, direi di sì.  
Che mi piaci l'ho capito diverse scazzottate fa. È stato come prenderle tutte in un solo round, senza riuscire a restituirti mezzo colpo. Molte sono le giornate in cui il tuo pensiero mi impedisce di vivere e molte le notti in cui rimango sveglio, a tu per tu con le mie paure. A fumare sigarette e frustrazione, avvolto nell'oscurità.  
  
Mi piaci, accidenti a te! Hai giocato sporco, incasinando tutto. Sai, dovresti provare come ci si sente a rivestire il ruolo del molesto compagno di scuola, pur di poterti stare accanto. Guidato da questo velenoso bisogno, ti cerco e ti trovo ovunque tu sia. Sempre.  
Ma tu no. Tu mi respingi, a fatti e a parole. E con il cuore?  
In un attimo di follia ti strappo un bacio, e ascolto l'emozione pulsare nella tua gola. È intensa la sua voce, mentre ti assaggio. Ruggente.  
Con una rabbia spaventosa mi allontani, prima che possa finalmente comprendere. Poi ti avventi su di me, incerto se uccidermi a mani nude oppure con le tue parole taglienti.  
  
Ed io, che non so come reagire davanti al tuo volto in lacrime, che resto fermo e zitto a guardarti mentre te ne vai. Io, He Tian. Rimasto privo della mia maschera, consumata dalla pioggia acida della tua sofferenza.  
Io, che non capisco più niente.  
  
So solo che il gioco tra noi è finito. Che ho perso, perdendoti.

 


End file.
